A past to remember
by melifor
Summary: 19 year old Nikolai marsh tells a story of the past that almost cost him and his lover 'Cystal' their lives along with his 2 other cousin's lives and there pokemon taken down and experimented on turning them into the ultimate being's on earth. Contains lemons, strong words, and violence later on. Review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Time to live life

hello my name is melifor I am a new *writer* in fanficton and I was inspired to make/ publish my ideas by people who I will mention later in the series Criticism is accepted and will help me build and learn my mistakes in writing I DO NOT OWN POKEMON or other stuff and if I come up with something then I will tell you about it and enjoy.

The person I am now is because of a past experience that changed my life and the gratitude I have towards what i have now because i could have lost it all I am Nikolai Marsh and this is my story...

The main characters:

Nikolai Marsh

Species: human

Sex: male

Age:19

The one who tells the story / main character

Alexandra Rangel (Alex for short)

Species: human

Sex: female

Age:16

Nikolai's cousin

Elizabeth Rangal

Species: human

Sex: female

Age: 17

Alex's older sister and Nikolai's cousin

Calida

Species: Typhlosion

Sex: female

Age: 13

Belongs to Elizabeth / name means "most beautiful"/ strongest on her team

Melody

Species: meloetta

sex: female

Age: 13

Belongs to Alex /strongest of her team (legendary's have sex's :D)

Crystal

Species: Gardevoir

Sex: female

Age:14

Is Nikolai's pokemon /name means beauty/ strongest pokemon

In the next chapter I will start to actually write I will update as soon as possible thanks for your patience because this chapter is just the intro. And please read the next chapters because people just read this chapter. thanks :D and if or you have a seemingly large penis please hit the fave icon thing it really help alot


	2. Chapter 2

Time To Live Life

Ok so as I said I don't own pokemon and i would update :D bla bla bla...

SO enough of that and bullshit and enjoy the story

I was 5 when I lived with me parents in a part Florida called Polk to tell te truth I was happy there. My grandpop had a male Gallade and my grandma had a female gardevoir and they had 8 children one of the eight child was very special because the female gardevoir's dad was shiny so when he had a kid the gardevoir had shiny DNA in it but she wasnt shiny at all but she had the recessive gene for shiny. My grandparents loved me very much when they hugged me they would give me a bear hug that I thought was a Vice grip because they loved me that much anyways one day they brought a cube box with holes drilled on it, the box was whit with a blood-red colored ribbon (and holes...) my grandparents where wearing a 1979 suit and a dress (for them it was their best clothes) and they pulled out a box and I said "cool what is in the box"

they both smiled and said "its a very special gift from the elderly"

My dad told me to open it and my mom didn't really have any curiosity she just had her eyes closed and her hand on her chin with a "they grow up so fast" look which I thought was funny because I was 5 so I didn't know better.

I opened the box and out came a shiny (blue) ralts with aqua blue eyes and a happy smile I gave here a heart worming welcome hug and said " wow my very own pokemon"

grandad said "Do you like it?" I gave him a hug around his wrinkly face and told him that I loved it and that he was the best. My grandma put on her best smile with her wrinkly face too, my mom on the other hand didn't like the idea and said

"Honey did you really let your parents give our son a pokemon I mean is it to late to get him a call of duty game?"

Me, dad ,and both my grandparents looked at mom's direction with a puzzled look granddad then said...

"WHAT ARE YOU A TERRORIST WHAT IS THIS WORLD WAR II !?"

Me and ralts just laughed and dad said "Caren this is the perfect opportunity to let our son be responsible for the first time." she then agreed and said " fine but what are you gonna call her?" I thought about it for what seemed forever staring at ralts and trying my best to actually think since my relatives where yelling out names out of nowhere I even heard the name blitzen on time to time

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I heard my dad say then everyone stood there dead silent

then my dad said " Give the boy a chance to come up with an actual good name" "Nikolai what do you want to name ralts?" I didn't think at all i stood their like deer on headlights until I looked at ralts and said faintly "Crystal" everyone said "what" at the same time and I said in a normal tone "Crystal" then their became our adventure...

Hope you liked it next chapter will be coming up soon and don't mind to review or pm me and stay in school :D


	3. Chapter 3

TIME TO LIVE LIFE

So idk what the hell is happening with the system because this is the clearly the 3rd chapter anyways like I said before I don't own pokemon and i hope you enjoy the chapter note this one is a little long ._.

Its been 1 year since I got Crystal (ralts) and now she was a Kirlia I think she was really happy because when she evolved yesterday she started to dance around in joy and I just watched here with a smile on my face and of course I was now 6.

I started to attend elementary school and of course like every kid I didn't want to go because I wanted to take Crystal with me and I couldn't so that just made my day then my dad said " Nikolai just put here in a pokeball and if you get in trouble then I'll talk with the principle" I agreed to his plane and captured Crystal in a masterball dad gave me it was pink with a large M in the top of the opening (see my dad had money on him.)

"Nikolai promise to take care of here I mean she is a shiny Pokemon and do you know how much a shiny is worth?" my dad said with a worried look on him I think I even saw his eye twitch a couple of times.

" I promise to take care of here"

"good" dad said "now get to your bus stop before you miss the bus"

ok

I ran to my bus stop fast so I didn't miss the bus and lucky for me that I made it just in time the bus came and the bus opened the door and the first thing I saw was a chubby, jolly bus driver with a yellow vest ,some blue jeans and black boots.

" alright kids ready for your first day of school?"

all the kids responded "yes sure" I just nodded. I took my seat next to a pretty girl I told her what was her name and she told me her name was rachal I told here nice to meet you then I told here my name and a little about me. we then started to talk and laugh soon after we became friends.

I was in school for what seemed like forever I was so board and I was wondering how Crystal was doing so when recess came a lot of kids where playing with their Pokemon so I decided to play with Crystal I took out my master ball but then some asshole tackled me and my masterball flew out of my hand we where in the back of the playfield so the teacher couldn't really see or hear us

"GIVE ME BACK MY POKEBALL YOU WHORE" the kid didn't really pay any attention to what I said and he let Crystal out

the kids said "Hey look its the kids girl friend"

I didn't really think they paid any attention to the fact that she was shiny they just whanted to make someone feel bad I guess

I was really sad and I started to cry in the tall grass some bibarel trying to comfort me and Crystal was blazing mad she was cute when she had a normal expression but this time she was scary i mean her normal aqua blue eyes turned a ruby red color and to tell the truth she was kinda cute with this eye color and in a sec she made her eyes glew blue and she use psychic to make the bully's fly in the air and onto the top of the play set she levitated them to the top of the play set and put psychic barrier around them then she cast some spell or something. When the teachers managed the get them out 2 days later the kids said that they had scary nightmares ever since.

the teachers called my dad and told them that my pokemon (Crystal) had put some curse on the kids or something and that we should talk over the situation.

"But dad they where calling me names and said that Crystal was my girlfriend"

"Yeah but you should have told a teacher or an adult near you"

"But it was an emergency"

Crystal was next to us and I noticed that she had developed the ability to talk to someone in their mind. just then my mom walked in the room with a black apron because she was making some fried fish to eat and that involves grease.

"What is going on in here?"

My dad toke his time to tell mom what happened and soon after mom said "Well if Crystal tried to protect Nikolai then let her she is the type of Pokemon that protects her trainer if she senses danger or discomfort." Then Crystal connected with moms mind she explained that Nikolai was getting bullied at school and she only tried to protect him.

"I hope you're not mad at me"

well there is the 3rd chapter and hope the system is alright now and wait for a delay anyways hope you liked it ill try to every day thx. plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Time to live life

Ok so here is the deal i want at lest one review for this chapter and tell me what you think about chapter 1, 2, and 3 because i think that i need to be more descriptive with the setting yes or no? and lemon scene is coming up :D note their will be a lot of lemon scene's coming up so be patient and I will tell you when that is :) enjoy and plz take your time reading because

Its been 12 years I was now 18 and was on summer vacation I finished high school and was signing up to be accepted in a small university in Mississippi my Kirlia was now a fully grown Gardevoir (now she has boobs and an ass :D) through the tough battles we have faced and now I have a bigger team then back then...

name: radiation: blaziken : male

name: aqua: vaporeon: femal

name: metal: metagross: unkown

name: thunder: luxray: male

name: cloud: altaria: female

I have won 7 gym battles but the last gym overpowered me with a darkrai he threw black balls (not them balls sickos) that looked like shadowballs and the moment one hit my Crystal she was sleeping on the floor then the darkrai's trainer ordered it to throw a focus punch which beat my poor gardevoir along with the fake shadowballs.

I was angry and sad that day, but starting that day I lost I come home from school I train my pokemon and wait for the day I take the gym challenge again now more confident than ever. Now that I was in summer break I was thinking to go challenge the gym again and wait for different results with my new pokemon team.

2 days later...

"okay I am here" and..."where is the gym?" I started to look around for the brown roofed building which I thought would be easy but turns out it wasn't since their where a lot of new buildings with different colored roofs.

I let out cloud to help out so she could have a view on air "cloud help me find a building with a brown roof then come back and tell me so I can follow you to it " just then Crystal connected our minds together (I never put here in her masterball) and she told me why not just ask for direction's? I told her because I was a big boy and can find my way around without help from strangers.

Crystal: " . . . "

cloud: " . . . "

Me: " fine ill ask for help, cloud stay here and wait"

cloud: "altaria...alt...alt"

Nikolai: "ill take that as ok "

I pointed at a random person and said" HEY YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" the person looked at me like deer on headlights then ran away as fast as he could "HEY NO WAIT!"

Cloud and Crystal: " . . ."

Crystal: " In the name of arceus was that about?"

Me: "you told me to ask."

Crystal: " Not that way ,here I'll show you how its done "

"excuse me sir but can you give me directions to the pokemon gym?"

Stranger:" WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Stranger: "GET OUT OF MY MIND"

Crystal: " Please I need help"

Stranger: "PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!"

"Nikolai's pov/ point of view"

Me and cloud just started laughing so hard we started to choke on our own saliva Crystal just got mad and made the guy levetate using psychic powers then threw him into a blue building labeled pokemart the effect from this action is getting almost everyone who was near us a long stare in our direction (good thing there where a lot of berry trees behind us so if we failed to calm things down we could always dip.)Anyways back to the staring problem

Maybe it was because I had a smoking hot shiny gardevoir and the *incident* after a while about thinking I broke the ice saying

"look people my gardevoir don't mean to make a criminal delinquent scene just cut the chit-chat and tell us where the pokemon gym is."

I heard Crystal say in my head "thank you" I just told here "No problem anything for you" this made here blush I and it was really cute

Some old wise man with a Santa Claus beard and a purple robe holding a staff came out of the pokemart and started to walk to our location and when he finally got their he said " so you are looking for the gym leader huh?"

" Yesh" I responded withdrawing Cloud back into here pokeball

"well first thing's first your names?"

"Nikolai"

"Crystal"

"oh Nikolai and Crystal nice names anyways follow me"

we started to follow the 'great elder' on some street we walked on the sandy sidewalk passing several battle grounds I think they where for people who wanted to battle against other people because their where 2 lines down the middle and a O in the center kinda like the opening of a pokeball (-o-)

We also passed several offices where I think people worked because on a little sign it said 'architecture office jobs'. Me and Crystal kept following the man for about 10 minutes before he finally said "we are here" he pointed at a one story building with a purple roof and a square structure.

I then thanked the man and gave him 10 dollars and told him to buy something nice for himself that might pay off for our troubles. Then the old man slowly left

"Brown roof huh?" I heard Crystal in my mind then i just chuckled and said "my bad"

"Crystal's point of view"

I stood there motionless getting an awful lot of eyes pointing at my direction it may have been because I was shiny or the *incident* I know the people where scared because I sensed their emotion through the red spike between my breast. I was about to turn to Nikolai and hide behind his strong...muscular...body she then zoned out thinking about him (she has a big crush on him ever since she evolved into Kirlia)

I was then snapped back into reality thanks to hearing Nikolai say "look people my Gardevoir don't mean to make a criminal delinquent scene just cut the chit-chat and tell us where the pokemon gym is." Then I was really relived seeing all the people getting back to what they where doing I turned to Nikolai to tell him "thanks" he then looked at here and said "no problem anything for you"

I started to blush and by the way he looked at me he thought it was cute then I was about to say something before an old man interrupted me and said " so you are looking for the gym leader huh?"

Nikolai said "yesh" which I thought was a little funny

then the old man said "well first thing's first your names?"

Nikolai said "Nikolai"

Nikolai then said my name for me "Crystal"

the old man then said "oh Nikolai and Crystal nice names anyways follow me"

after a bit of walking I saw a kid in blue shorts and a yellow tee-shirt battling another kid in jeans in a brown hood and by the looks of it he was losing so I helped the kid and used future sight and 1 minute later the kid in jean's Muk killed over and lost leaving the other boy and his wounded Sceptile as winners the boy then turned and saw me and all I did was give him a smile.

Good thing Nikolai was reading a sign and the old man leading the way or I would get in a little trouble then we stopped and the old man said that we where here so I saw Nikolai giving him some cash for his troubles and told him to buy something nice then the old man slowly left.

I looked at Nikolai and told him "brown roof huh?" he chuckled and said "my bad" I just thought "if Nikolai sent cloud saying find a brown roof then when would we ever find it?"

what did you think was it good, bad, not interesting plz review and tell me also lemon scene be in chapter 7

Crystal: Yay cant wait to have some fun :D

Melifor: heheh...


	5. Chapter 5

TIME TO LIVE LIFE

Ok so ether the lemon will be this chapter or next chapter anyways hope you liked the last chapter and thanks for the view's guys that tells me that people actually read and that inspires me :D anyways enjoy

Me and crystal where t discussing strategies and I said

"Crystal when you get close enough I what you to drop kick his Darkrai"

"Ok?"

Crystal: Do I look like a fighting type?

Nikolai: ok then use Signal beam to weaken him then use wish incase he hits you.

Crystal: I like this plan better.

We went inside the one story, square-shaped building.

Nikolai: Hello?

Crystal: We would like to challenge the gym leader please.

All of the sudden there was a medium-sized figure in the dark part of the gym then we heard a strange laugh

Figure: Heheheheh

Nikolai: . . .

Crystal: (o-0)

It then said something in a witch voice which was really creepy even Crystal started to hold on to me and here warm breast where pushing up against my arm and I kinda liked it

Figure: So you have come to challenge my gym huh?

Nikolai: But you are a girl.

Figure(Gym leader): I know.

Crystal: but what happened to the old gym leader?

Gym leader: Oh that guy...I hipnotized him and told him to fuck off and he did :D.

Nikolai and Crystal: . . .

Gym leader: Dont judge me

Right after that she came out of the dark side of the gym and she just stood there. She had a

nice hourglass shaped body and was wearing a purple tee-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and purple vans,for a hot girl she was creepy.

Gym leader: ok so are we going to have a gym battle or what?

I simply nodded and got to my place on the right side then shortly after some people came and filled in one-fourth of the seats some people started to cheer me on maybe because they thought I was cute and the other half where cheering on the gym leader

we were surrounded by the cheering people and some man with a tuxedo walked on the battle stage with pink flags and said " This match be a six on six pokemon battle only the challenger is allowed to switch out pokemon during battle, the first won to beat the other team wins.

referee: Commence

Shortly after the gym leader threw pokeball in the air and said "come on out Dusknoir" I then pulled out a pokeball from my belt and threw it in the sky "Cloud show them what you got" My Altaria appeared in mid-air and started to fly upwards

"Dusknoir use trick room" I heard the gym leader say then a whit cube appeared around us leaving us in the middle,the room filled up the cries of people cheering on the gym leader I could only see and try to figure out what was going on / her strategy

"Cloud use draco meteor" Cloud began to charge up energy to strike up a fierce fireball towards the sky but then was interrupted by a shadowpunch in the face

Good Dusknoir now use shadowball." My cloud was fast but the trick room made the Dusknoir move faster

"Cloud use aerial ace"

"Dodge it dusknoir"

But it was too late the aerial ace hit him dead in the stomach which made him fly back several feet and hit the wall the referee said "Dusknoir is unable to battle This match goes to Nikolai"

I was really happy and gave cloud a big hug as a good work she wrapped her white cloud wings around me and hugged me back.

The next pokemon she pulled out was a Banette

"Cloud do you think you can take here on?"

"Altaria..alt...alt.."

Nikolai : ill take that as a yes

The trick room was still in effect so I still had a disadvantage

Gym leader: Banette use thunderbolt

In a matter of seconds the crowd screeched while the thunderbolt fired through the skies it hit cloud in the chest and knocked some air out of here

"Cloud are you ok?"

she turned her head at me and nodded "good now use draco meteor but aim it at here". Cloud did as told and charged up a draco meteor and aimed it at the foe's Banette lucky for us the trick room went away leaving the banette all slow. When cloud fired the draco meteor it lasted some seconds and then burst into what seemed like a million little fireballs that all hit the banette like stinging missiles

"Banette are you ok?" the Banette then nodded and turned around to face my altaria then fainted and landed on the sandy ground bellow it.

Referee: Banette is unable to battle Altaria wins again" I was happy of course and gave Cloud a heads up I told here that she was getting extra treats tonight

Gym leader: Gengar your up.

A Gengar popped out of its pokeball and the crowd didn't do anything I guess it's because they where having second thoughts on who was going to win.

Gym leader: wow That Altaria of yours is really tough.

I said thanks and told altaria to use earthquake but was interrupted by a shadowpunch that made Cloud fly back into the wall in back of me and caused a sand cloud to appere where Cloud hit the wall.

Referee:Cloud is unable to battle Gengar is the winner of this match" I had beaten 2 of here pokemon and she had beaten 1 of mine so there was still a chance so I decided to send out My vaporeon, I withdrew Cloud into here pokeball and I reached for my belt and grabbed vaporeons pokeball and with a throw she came out ready to battle

"Aqua use hydro pump" the crowd was standing in the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen.

"Dodge it Gengar" I heard the gym leader command her Gengar. It dodged it pretty fast and let out a thunderbolt which made my vaporion faint where it was

maybe next chapter there will be a lemon idk just wait a little and plz read from beginning or you will not now shit on whats going on :D anyways peace review lol lemon is in chapter 7 XD


	6. Chapter 6

Time To Live life

This chapter might be a little long :D and the lemon is in this chapter and up to 75 views :D thx for that, anyways guys enjoy.

My vaporion was knocked out cold I said " vaporian you tried your best" I get her pokeball and withdrew her into it the gym leader grabbing her hair said " you know you can save yourself a lot of stress by just quieting." she started checking me out but I stode strong

I said " No im not done yet" I grabbed thunder's pokeball and let him out and with a quick stretch he was ready to battle. I was getting a little worried and Crystal noticed this and asked me if I was all right and she gave me the caring smile that was so beautiful I just wanted to hug here.

Nikolai: yes im alright just a little worried but thanks for asking.

Crystal: well I care about you and I dont like seeing you like this it makes me rather uncomfortable.

Gym leader: Are you ready to battle? Gengar use shadow ball on his luxray. I then told luxray to use charge beam to block the shadowball and with some quick thinking the shadowball and charge beam collided and made a huge explosion I was waiting for the crowd to start yelling at the top of their lungs but they just sat quietly and watched and crystal was really pumped to go into battle.

"Luxray use volt tackle and wrap this up" My thunder just charged straight at the gengar and knocked it on its back causing swirls to form in his eyes.

Referee: Gengar is unable to battle the winner of this match is Nikolai and luxray.

That was it I took down 3 of here pokemon and she only took out 2 of mine I thought I had a good chance of winning the gym and getting my gym badge but just then she sent out a darkrai and said " If you can beat my darkrai you will win the gym because I have a life and need to get back to it and this is taking forever."

Nikolai: hey Crystal think you can take him?

Crystal: Fuck yeah.

Nikolai: ok show him how strong we trained

The crowd started to go wild when they saw a shiny gardevoir going against a powerful darkrai so I was really pumped to. " Darkrai use dark void"

"Dodge it Cystal then use signal beam"

Crystal dodged the dark void easy but it kept going and hit some guy in the face knocking him out into a deep slumber

Nikolai: Crystal use wish then use protect

Gym leader: Darkrai use focus blast then dark void. The focus blast missed but protect where way and the dark void hit her and she fell asleep

Gym leader: "focus punch darkrai"

Nikolai: Crystal get up. But it was late the focus punch hit here in the back and she yelled in pain but woke up

Crystal connected our minds so the gym leader doesnt know what moves we are going to use. Crystal use Future sight to damage him later on

Crystal: ok good idea and then ill-use wish to heal up after that focus punch.

Gym leader: darkrai use dark void. And again it hit gardevoir and she fell asleep

Gym leader: good now end this with a hyper beam.

Crystal woke up in time and used signal beam and killed darkrai( speed things up it takes too long 4 a gym battle XD)

we got the gym badge and headed home.

What do you think will happen next?

Gardevoir :wow really?

melifor: ...

Melifor: you'll get to have fun chapter 7

Nikolai: U better promise...

NIkolai: Keep reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

Time to live life

Ok so sorry because I keep saying that their will be lemons in certain chapters and at the end there isn't . I know you want lemons so here it is enjoy and I might not post everyday because of school and this chapter might be a little long anyways enjoy :D ps I don't own Pokemon and if I did it wouldn't be for kids :P

Crystal: yessss finally. * goes to the bathroom and changes*

Crystal: im ready

Melifor and Nikolai: . . . . . . . . . . .

Crystal: ...

Nikolai: you look nice

melifor: . . . . .anyhow back to the story.

I was so happy that I got my gym badge I was practically skipping and the gym leader wanted to congratulate me by telling me that anytime I wanted some fun to come find here

I wanted to congratulate my pokemon to even though I didn't use all of them so after I thought for a moment on what I was going to do next. After a while I decided I was going to buy a small house with the money I have saved up at work and from the gym leader stay there a until school comes along. But first I needed to go to the pokemon center to heal my injured pokemon.

When I got there the nurse gave me a smile and asked me if she can heal my pokemon I told here yes please and I also told her that If she knew any apartments or little houses near here that I can buy for decent amount of cash and she told me their was one little house 1 block away from here and that I can buy it for 100,000.

"Ok I wanted to buy it if their isn't a problem"

She said ok let me get the paper work while chancy here heals your pokemon. It will take around 6 minuets oh and your beautiful gardevoir does she need healing too?

"No not her she used wish like 5 times so she is all good"

Nurse joy: ok then be right back with your pokemon and the papers

Nikolai: Ok take your time. Just then the nurse turned around into and opened a door and walked in and Chancy into a different door to heal Nikolai's pokemon.

I turned to Crystal and told her that I bought a small house one block away from and the we will be staying their until school starts she said "Nice I can sure use some rest after the gym battle and its nice to settle down a bit."

I chuckled a little and said "I knew you would like it now let's get the others and fill out the paper work." We started to walk to the counter to check up on the nurse and a few seconds later she came back out with what had to be at least 50 pages of paper and one pen. Chancy came back out with a smile and a tray that looked like a cookie tray with all my pokeballs in it.

Chancy: Chancy...chan..chan.

I grabbed my pokeballs and thanked Chancy then started to fill out the papers it took me a while but finally I managed to get the papers filled out, nurse joy gave me the key and wished me luck. I started to walk to my new house with Crystal on my side she looked happy and I was too.

It was getting dark as I looked up and saw a beautiful orange and pink sky that was really soothing the sun looked bigger than usual I turned to Crystal and she turned to me and looked me in the eyes she had the beautiful aqua colored eyes that combined perfectly with her blue hair and blue and white dress.

Crystal: Nikolai are you feeling ok?

Nikolai: yeah I was just thinking on how you took on that gym leaders darkrai.

Crystal started to blush and said " Oh well im glad your thinking about me"

Nikolai: Well I care about you, you i mean you are the first pokemon ever got and you are a shiny you are the rarest of the rare and you are and will always be my bestest partner I ever had. I noticed that Crystal started to cry when I finished and I asked her what was wrong and she said with tears dripping down here cheeks

Cystal: Im just so happy to hear you say that and I never expected to hear that from you I just thought that I was like any regular pokemon.

I grabbed her face with both my hands and started to wiped some of the tears out of her eyes with my thumbs her face was so soft and smooth like a baby's butt (dont ask me how I know that). We started to keep moving to the house and when we finally got their and me and crystal looked at it from the outside which was pretty nice with 2 windows I was glad that the house wasnt all ugly I mean the walls in the living room where a light brown with a white carpet that matched together and the kitchen was a log kitchen (the hole kitchen is mad out of wood) I chuckled and said "hey Crystal good thing you're not a sudowoodo"

we both started to laugh and I checked out the rest of the room with crystal following behind me after a while of looking at the basement and the 2th floor we laid their in the floor since we didn't have any furniture I then let out all of my pokemon and we all snuggled together with crystal's head on my chest and the rest of my pokemon surrounding

My pokemon quickly fell asleep and I was the only one awake and I started to think that I was going to move in here and sign up for college here since its only a few blocks away near the pokemon gym. And I feel asleep thinking what I was going to do to move in all my stuff my little house.

The next morning...

I woke up with a warm breath against my cheek and I opened my eye to see Crystal happily sleeping on me like a mattress I didn't really mind since she was so cute like this I didn't want to wake here up so I tried to move and settle her on the floor but i soon found out that radiation my male blaziken was next to me and I kind of startled him because he started to fling his arms all over the place and woke up everyone I thought "shit" as all my pokemon started to wake up and look at him.

Crystal also woke up just to say "What the fuck man calm your shit and relax"(and yes gardevoir can talk telepathic and physically since it's in the human group and its psychic) Radiation calmed down a bite and sat up trying to say sorry in a sad voice.

I sat up and started to walk towards my bag in the corner to get my pokemons pokeballs but as I was half way there when Radiation and Crystal tackled me on to the soft white carpet with them both holding me down then they spoke in a very cheerful voice.

Crystal: Hey Nikolai can wo order a pizza please.

I said while getting up: why do you want a pizza for breakfast?

I then turned my head towards the others and I told them that if they want pizza too aqua, cloud and thunder simply nodded and metal my metagross didn't seem to care as long as it was good.

I went to my bag and pulled out my droid razr and searched up pizza phone numbers near me and lucky for us there was a little Caesars about 20 minutes west of here so I dialed the area number and then the number and after a few seconds it started to ring and what sounded like a boy picked the phone up

Counter person: hello little Caesars how can we help you

Nikolai: um hello?

Counter: Hello?

Nikolai: Oh hi I would like to order a some pizza's please

I then turned to my pokemon real fast and told them what do they what kind of pizza they wanted and suddenly their was an explosion of talking and arguing but at the end everyone agreed on 2 pizzas with a 2 crazy combos and 3 packs of buffalo chicken wings with 3 sodas. So I then told the counter person what we wanted and they said that the stuff would be over here in about 15 minute's so I hung up and told the others.

Nikolai: hey guys the pizzas will be here in about 15 minutes and im going to go take a shower while the pizzas get here so you all better behave.

Crystal: ok can I be in charge?

Nikolai: sure

Crystal: yay thanks

I grabbed my backpack and then headed upstairs with my pokemon watching when I got upstairs I turned right and whent to where the bathroom was. When I got their I took of all my cloths and stepped in the nice warm water I washed my hair ( the hair on top of your forehead) and rinsed and then put some shampoo on and rinsed again then finally washed my body up and turned the water of then I stepped out and grabbed my bag and pulled out a black and yellow towel with a pikachu face in the middle and wrapped myself in it.

I heard a squeaky noise outside the bathroom and it sounded like it came from my room I got kind of freaked out and called out "are the pizza's here yet?" but no one answered so I grabbed my bag and unlocked the door then opened it. I walked down the hallway feeling the soft white carpet in between my toes and when I reached my room at the end of the hallway and when I put my hand on the doorknob I heard moaning and squealing as I opened the door.

I was curious on what I heard so I opened the door really slow and as I looked down at the floor I saw Crystal fingering herself with her legs spread wide apart and in the air with her other hand rubbing and pinching her nipples she didn't notice me so I stood there motionless and when she had her orgasm she had her head buried in her dress that acted like a blue and white pillow then she moaned loudly and had cum running down her white legs.

When she recovered and looked up at me like dear on headlight's blushing heavily, all I could do was stared at her until she finally said "get out" I still didn't react and I had a boner too and and it was sticking out like black dot in white paper then I shifted my eyesight on to here c-cuped breast and stared at her blue nipples.

Crystal: GET OUT!

I finally reacted and closed the door behind me so I can give her some privacy she came back out shortly after and saw me sitting in the stair's she then walked up to me and she sat right next to me and she said "can we talk"

I said: sure about what?

Crystal: about what happened in their.

Nikolai: About your privet time?

Crystal: if you put it that way yes

Nikolai: so what about it?

Crystal: I was just so stressed and I didnt have anything to do and...and... Crystal then started to cry and put her hands on her face trying to cover up

Nikolai: Dont worry about it everyone does it once in a while

Crystal: it's not that it's just that...

Nikolai:...

Crystal: I love you

Nikolai: as a pokemon and trainer?

Crystal: no as in I have a huge crush on you...ever since I evolved into a kirlia I started to develope special feelings for you and every day I what you more and more but im pokemon and your human so i know it's not going to work out so I didn't even bother asking.

I didn't know what to do because I knew of a law called pokephilia that forbids the relationship between pokemon and trainer but I have heard that future study's show that pokemon have similar feelings like humans do and they also have similar relations to humans but to have kids pokemon have to mate with the same species so if I mated with Crystal we can't have any kids.

My mind was thinking a mile a minute part of me said don't and the other part said yes go for it she cares about you and you like her too. I had to act fast or her little heart would be shatterd to a million little pieces so at the end I just decided to say I love you too because I couldn't say no that's was so mean and crul.

I said:I love you to Crystal.

Crystal looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I then grabbed her and said" I will always love you". I then kissed her in her lips and she didn't react until seconds later she kissed back and we were tongue wrestling and she beat me because I had to pull out for air.

Crystal's skin was so smooth in my hands and she was still naked so it was better she then stood up and she grabbed my hand then started to walk towards the room she had fun in "I thought sex? Now? it's too early for that and...but...if I don't that will make poor Crystal feel rejected and that I don't really like her.

We got to the room and crystal threw me on to the soft white carpet with her on top and me on the bottom she then used her psychic powers to remove my towel leaving nothing but my penis exposed and my her sitting in my tanned abs she then levitated up and made her way towards my dick

Crystal: ohhh what do we have here?

I chuckled and said: isn't it obvious?

Crystal started to stroke up and down on my shaft and I started to moan softly on the hand job she was doing.

Crystal: do you like this?

Crystal then put her mouth on the tip of my shaft and started to suckle on it I threw my head on to crystals pillow dress and moaned even louder.

Nikolai: hey for a pokemon you sure do know how to give a good blow job.

Crystal: anything for you my love.

Crystal then started to deep-throated me and massage my balls which threw me overboard and I felt me nuts tensing up and I yelled out

"IM CUMMING"

I shoot rope after rope into Crystals waiting mouth which she happily swallowed and liked the taste of it because she said "mmmmm it's so sweet it taste like honey" I stopped panting heavily and regained my breath now wanting to return the favor.

Nikolai: glade to be of service.

Nikolai: now let me return the favor.

I then grabbed Crystal by her hips and put her down flat on the ground with her head on the dress pillow I then told her to spread her legs but she was a little nervous so she said " im not really sure about this"

Nikolai: common I thought we where lovers.

Crystal: ok but be gentle its the first time I have gotten licked.

Nikolai: dont worry ill be careful

I started to get to work by taking long licks around her lips and sucking her entrance she started to moan very loud grasping the carpet with both of her hands and her head in the pillow.

Nikolai: do you like this?

after I said that I put my index and middle fingers in her very moist pussy and I fingered her softly than harder and harder than I got the idea of rubbing her G-spot so that was exactly what I did and this sent her onto overdrive with her legs in the air and wrapped around my neck she screamed to the heavens as her orgasm hit with her panting heavily.

Crystal: that was the best orgasm I ever had.

Nikolai: wait until you feel this...

I then got under Crystal and used lock-on to make sure that I got into her pussy but something stopped me

Nikolai: hey Crystal are you a virgin?

Crystal: Yes but thats not stopping me from doing this.

She slammed down hard on my rock hard shaft I could feel the barrier break and all she did was given out a small yelp and instantly she was fucking me. I felt small drops of blood coming out of her cunt and falling down my shaft but by the looks of this Crystal wasnt bothered at all. All she did was ride away with her hands on my chest and her breast bouncing up and down I couldn't help but grab them and squeeze them with my hands she was moaning at this action

I was nibbling an her nipples while she was riding me cowgirl style we found a humping rhythm then room filled with each others echo's and moans and I knew she was coming close because i felt her walls squeeze down on me.

After what seemed like forever we where both coming close to our orgasm.

Nikolai: ooh shit i'm cumming close

Crystal: me to...

Crystal: hey how about we cum at the same time?

Nikolai: sounds like a plan

and with one last thrust we both came I felt my balls tense up and Crystals walls constrict on my dick and we both yelled out "IM CUMMING" at the same time she fell on me and I catched her and held her in my arms with her breast on my chest then she said " I never thought this would happen I mean you human and im Pokemon"

Nikolai: me either but I guess now we are lovers forever.

well thats chapter 7 and plz don't judge its the first lemon chapter I have written ever so hope you liked it and just a heads up this story might add up to be 30 chapters long so that means more lemons ^.^ and p.s Alex will come up at the next chapter so be ready :D peace.

Alex:yay :D

Melifor...

Crystal:...

Nikolai:...

Crystal: well I had fun this morning

Melifor: right...

Melifor:Keep reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Time to live life

Ok guys here is the 8th chapter you and I hope that you liked the last chapter too...again that is the first lemon I have wrote so please dont let that make you hate me and I whanted to thank you becuse Time to live live is becoming a success it is currently up to 200 views so I whanted to thank you for that :D anyways enjoy ( I dont own pokemon and if I did it wouldnt be a kids show anymore)

I was on the soft coazy floor cuddling with Crystal when I heard the door bell ring (lucky we had one) and I heard metagross the door with the others following behind then I heard I loud BANG and to my surprise I thought that radiation knowing how he is slamed the door on the pizza guy's face because shortly after I heard a loud "OUCH" and that was all I needed to decided to take a look but first I hade to get my lover to wake up so I thought for a little then calmly rubbed Crystals soft back with my hands to try and wake her up.

she moaned a little shortly followed by her saying "That feels good." and with no doubt I keept rubbing her back and finally said

"Hey babe time to get up. I think radiation slamed the door on the pizza guy"

"Fine" she said with a sad little look on her face.

"Dont worry we can cuddle all we whant from this day forth" I said trying to make her feel better.

I got up and grabed crystals dress from the floor for and handed it to her of course she was still nude so I whanted to complement her beauty by saying"Hey Crystal nice hourglass body" she then looked at me after saying this and blushed a little red under her aqua blue eyes then countered my comment with a "cute butt" I chukled at this and walked towards my backpack wich had my spare clothes in it I unzipped it and pulled out a pair of gray boxers, black jeans, red polo shirt and a bottle of ego hair gel to spike up my hair.

"Hey Crystal are you almost done?"

I turned around and she was putting on lotion on her nice body she put some on her legs and on her vagina she put lotion all over the place.

"Hey where did you get the lotion from?" I said as I was spiking up my hair

"I found it in you back pack" she said innocently

"anyways...common put your dress on I think radiation might have caused some chaos" I said grabbing my backpack while Crystal was putting on her dress"

As I walked out the room with crystal leaning up against me I could smell the scent of pizza in the air so I walked down the steps just to see metal and cloud battling a charizard outside so of course I was confused so I ran out the door and I yelled.

"METAL AND CLOUD GET OVER HERE!"

They both turned around and looked at me in a surprised look just then the pizza guys charizard used flamethrower on metal knocking him out instantly. I was confused already so I called out Crystal to come and help.

Me and Crystal have trained on our kicking ability's for a while and over time Crystal learned how to use mega kick which made really happy and smile so I ordered Crystal to use mega kick on the charizard.

"Crystal use mega kick and knock that charizard out"

I heard a little giggle from her and in a flash she kicked the pizza guys charizard really hard in the stomach which sent him flying back a couple of feet away.

"Yeah bitch...YEEEAAAHHH" I smirked to see Crystal destroy charizard with one kick

"Lol I went a little overboard on that kick" she said with a smile on her face

"Heh I thought it was epic" I said while hugging crystal

"ummm that's nice...So can I have the 15 now?"

"Sure..." I said forking over the 15 bucks

"Thanks bro. And I would watch out for that blaziken of yours if I where you" the pizza guy said as he walked over to his care in the middle of the street and drove off in a few minutes. I told cloud to get in the house and eat and gave metal a oran berry to heal up "now both of you go inside and eat I will talk with all of you later" I said pointing my index finger at the door as they left.

I then grabbed Crystal and picked her up bridal style and started to walk in the house with her.

"Hey put me down!" she said with her arms around my neck.

"Not until you say you love me" I said with a smirk walking closer to the door

"NIKOLAI" she screamed

"..."

"I love you and I always will" she said a little calmer with a smile on her face

"good...thats better" I said as I landed a kiss on her soft lips

"Now let's go get some pizza" I said while I put crystal down careful not to drop her

"Yeah im hungry" she said as we both walked in the house holding our hands together

since we ate all the food I wanted to tell everyone that we would shortly be leaving our house and go to my parents house to get my stuff to move in.

"Meta...met...met...metagross" my pokemon said with concern in his voice

"because since we are going to live here then might as well make it home" so I returned everyone in their pokeballs so we can start our travel to home.

I walked out into our green lawn which was funny because all the houses had green grass but the sidewalks had sand and stuff If I ever ger rich and famous I am going to fix this town.

"Hey Nikolai look over their" she said as she pointed at a figure with a meloetta both sitting down next to a building, burieing there faces in their arms

"what do you think they are crying about" I told crystal with worried look

"I don't know but lets go check it out" she said as we both started to walk towards the two girls direction.

"hey are you ok?" as I said that both girls looked up at me and Crystal looked at them feeling bad and when I saw them for a decent time I was shocked to see my cousin Alex in the streets begging for food.

"Alex is that you?" I was now very upset to see my cousin in this condition

"Nikolai? what are you doing here?"

"Nikolai who is this person?" crystal being interested on who she was

"She is Alexandra Rangel my cousin and she left on a pokemon journey not so long ago"I explained to crystal

"Oh and you are?" crystal said to meloetta

"I am Melody I was attacked by some people in white shirts with a large R in the center of the shirts and Alex found me one day in pain so she healed me up and I became her best partner" she finished up (melody can used telepathy to talk)

"Nikolai please me, melody and my other pokemon havent eaten all in 1 day please help us" Alex said with her hands on her belly and melody on her hands and knees.

Me and Crystal where talking in our minds and we agreed at the end to let them stay with us for as long as they whant so we took them back to our place to help them recover a little.

ok their was the 8th chapter hope you like it and thanks for the views. This story is up to 213 views so that really means something to me so yeah :/

peace :D


	9. Chapter 9

Time to life live

Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter it was kind of short so sorry but anyways back to the story

Alex: hey Nikolai you look a little stressed out.

Nikolai: . . . .

Alex: I can help you relax

Nikolai: Fuck no you whore im taken

Melody: Yeah alex I worry about you sometimes...( I forgot that melody can use telepathy to talk -_-)

Nikolai: your lucky Crystal isn't here o-0

Melifor: Back to the story :D

We got back to my house with Crystal next to me and Alex and Melody following behind

"Wow nice house you got here Nikolai" said Melody being impressed on the outside of the houses design

"Yeah it also has a nice color" Said Alex also commenting my house

"Thanks for you comments" I said as I turned around to look at them because its rude not to make eye contact while you are speaking or giving thanks. I turned back around and pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door

"Do you really think we can trust them?" I heard Crystals voice in my head

"I don't know but we will put them to the test" I replied as I opened the door and walked inside with the girls following me behind

"Well this is my home, I havent added any stuff because I just bought it yesterday so...yeah" I finished up saying as I shut the door and alex said

"Wow this is awesome, I havent slept in a house in like forever!"

"Why" asked Crystal in curiosity

"Because every time I try to sleep in the pokemon center the nurse thinks Im some lunatical delinquent because of how I look"

"Yeah you have ripped up clothes and some dirt stains but other than that you are beautiful" Crystal said trying to make Alex feel better

"Sorry to interrupt Nikolai but do you have a shower" said Melody as she was floating in a circular motion around me with dirt and some rips on her dress

"Yes I do" I said

"awesome so can I use it. I need a nice hot shower"

"Sure melody but first we need to go shopping you guys need some new clothes and we also need to buy you some towels"

"Ok" said Alex and Melody at the same time with their best smiles on both of their faces

"So first things first I'm going measure the size of your body to buy the right size"

I made Crystal check melody's size and I checked alex's with some measuring tap I measured her legs to her waist and then I checked her boob size and while I was doing that I accidentally scraped one of them with the back of my hand but she didn't notice.

I turned to Crystal to see how she was doing with melody and by the looks of it she had it under control. I then wrote all the information an a little notebook and spoke

"Ok melody your coming with me and Crystal and Alex you stay her and watch the house or play something while im ?" I said as I got my stuff

" if you do anything with melody that involves lots pleasure..." said Crystal in my mind

"I'm going to be the saddest pokemon in the world when I find out" she finished up saying

"Ok I promise not to do that" I said

" Good" said Crystal as she gave me a happy little expression with her hands on her back and her standing up straight.

Nikolai's point of view

As me and melody left Crystal shut the door behind us.I seat course for the pokemon center to give my parents a call and ask them if they could send some money from my savings.

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center how could I help you?" said Nurse joy with a smile wearing her usual pink dress, apron, and her pink hair.

"Hello nurse joy." I said in return

"Can I help you in anything?" said the nurse as she noticed meloetta and stared at her

"Yes...Can I use you phone?"

"Sure it is over their" said the nurse as she pointed her fingur to the right

"thanks" I said as I started to walk towards the phone but was interrupted by the nurse

"Wait..."

"Yes?" I said with a confused look

"May I ask where did you get that meloetta?"

I looked at Melody and told her to tell the nurse what happened so Melody floated over to the nurse and started talking at first the nurse was surprised that she could talk but then calmed down and started to really in joy the story mean while I called home which is 2 hours away so it didn't take that much time to teleport the cash over here but when I did get it was a lot more than I wanted it looked to be about one million dollars so I called back and asked why he sent so much money and he said that he sent a more so I can buy a car or something to visit them I then asked dad a favor.

"Hey dad can I ask a favor for you?"

"sure" said dad on the other line of the phone

"can you send a moving truck to my location with all my stuff in it?"

"sure but why" asked dad with an interested

I told dad why and hung up then turned to Melody an told her that we needed to go to buy the stuff so we thanked the nurse and left to go to the pokemon market. When we got there it was 3:15 p.m and we left at about 2:00 p.m so we wasted an hour and fifteen minutes on the pokemon center thing and the moving guys will be here in about an hour or two so I have to get home to fill out the paper work in time.

"So...Melody what do you think alex would like?" I asked melody with a little smile

"Her favorite color is pink so I guess something that is pink" Melody said with her paddle shaped hands on her chin

"And what do you whan't?" I asked melody as she still had her hand on her chin

She blushed a little and then said "well I..." she was cut of because I tripped on a oddish that was laying their on the grassy floor sleeping so when it woke up it was not a happy camper, It used bullet seed on me which did hurt a little because it was launching walnuts or something at just giggled and used psychic on oddish which made it kill over and faint.

"Thanks" I said

"Anytime.I mean you did save us" Melody said with a cheerful smile on her face and clapping her paddle shaped hands together

"Anyways as I was saying I don't really have a favorite color"

"Why" I asked in curiosity

"I only use black with green or red dresses so I only have ever used them" she finished saying with a sad look, floating right next to me she then turned into her pirouette forme

"See. And this dress is ruined too" she said looking at me with another sad little look which I thought was cut

"Well it's not that bad I mean sure there are some rips in some places(No not in that place) but besides that your beautiful" I finished saying

"Thanks Nikolai"

We kept walking for another 3 minutes until we reached the pokemon market and let me tell you that their was a lot of people flooding the market but lucky for us the pokemon fashion shop was open and barely any people where their.

"Hey Melody stay close to me because walking through this you might get lost" I said as I looked at her with a worried look

"Or maybe..." Melody then went inside my shirt and poked her head out.

"how about this?" she looked at me with a smile her skin was so soft and she smelled like cherry's

"Fine but don't get too carried way" I said starting to walk through the crowd with Melody looking out through my shirt. When we finally made it to the fashion store I went inside and their was a boy that seemed to be in his middle 20's and he said

"hello how can I help you"said the man in a yellow shirt with black jeans some vans on and a red hat

Melody: well that was fun

Nikolai: sure was I almost got raped in that crowd of people

Crsytal: well alex wasnt a pain in the ass

Alex: what do you mean?

Nikolai: what did you 2 do?

Melifor: . . . . . .

Crystal: . . . . . .

Alex: . . . . . . . .

Nikolai: WHAT DID YOU DO

Melifor: Hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will be tomaro since we are on break :D 5 day weekend :D now what will happen in the next chapter? Pm me if you want any paring's like Melody x Nikolai or Alex x Crystal or review pease :D


	10. Chapter 10

Time to live life

So how did you like the last chapter? was it good bad or mehh? you can tell me by pm'ing or reviewing :D this chapter will be a little small since its 9:00 p.m :/ Happy late valentines day everybody and hope you enjoy.

"Hello I was hopping that you could help me find some nice dresses for my meloetta" I said looking at the boy11

"We sure do, we have from cute to beautiful dress for your meloetta and if you can't find your size than will make it for you" the man said with a smile

"Follow me"

We followed the man in a room with a meloetta painted on a door he opened the door and pulled out a medium-sized cart full of dresses that where really beautiful then the man left and closed the door.

"So Melody pick what you want" I said grabbing the neck of my shirt and letting Melody out and the minute she saw all the dresses she almost passed out

"Oh my gosh look at all this pretty dresses" said Melody as she quickly floated out of my shirt and into the little cart thing full of dresses and I said that I was going to wait for her outside while she put in some dresses to see if they fit her

"No wait" she said stopping me as I was about to open the door

"What is it Melody?" I said as I turned around and looked at her with her paddle shaped hands on her chest and a little sad look on her face

"I don't want to be alone here" she said with a soft voice

"Why?" I said with a confused look on my face

"What if that store clerk became perverted and walked inside with me fully exposed or what if I faint from happiness and get hurt?" Melody said with her paddle shaped hands on her hips

"Well dont you have a bra or any type of underwear?" I said blushing lightly at the same time

"Of course I don't, dude pokemon do not have bras or underwear/ panty's." she said blushing a little red which was very noticable since she had white skin (not racist) similar to a piece of printer paper

"So you whant me to stay here and watch you change in front of me?" I said with a heavy blush

"If you put it that way then yes" she said as she turned to a chair and grabbed me by my hand and sat me down as she floated back to the little cart and pulled out a dress which had the form of a green mini skirt attached to a black dress with a sweetheart shaped neckline / collar.

"Hey Nikolai isn't this one beautiful?" said melody with the dress in her paddle shaped hands and looking back at me with a smile

"It looks nice and it combines with the little microphone thing you have in your hair" I said wondering what that microphone thing actually did

"Do you mind if I put it on?".

"Not at all" I said beginning to get a little nervous.

She then grabbed her dress and took it of like I wasnt there and when she took it off completely her nice rounded breast with green nipples and her vagina with green outer lips (her pussy was green on the outside but pink on the inside) was in complete view and her paddle shaped hands where not really black they where white like her skin I was madly blushing by now and Melody caught me looking at her sexy hourglass shaped body.

"So what do you think Nikolai? Am I beautiful?" Melody said with a smirk

"Wow you are really beautiful Melody" I said with an open mouth

"Thanks now can you hold this for me" Melody then threw her old dress at me and I catched it

"Why do you want me to hold on to your old dress?" I asked

"Because I would like to get it fixed"

"Why" I asked

"It would be nice to have my old dresses for future occasions" she spoke while putting on the dress like clothes

"Oh" was all I could say

When Melody finished putting on the dress she was like a queen, the skirt exposed her sexy legs and the dress part revealed the top of her breast so they looked perfectly rounded

"So how do I look?" asked Melody clapping her paddle shaped hands together and a big smile on her face

"You look like nothing but beautiful and you combine with all the dress colors white, black, and green I say you should pick that dress for your singing" I was finally done saying

"Wow do you really think so?" said Melody with her hands together and on her chest

"Of course I do" I said with a smile

"Thanks Nikolai you're the best" Melody said as she floated to me and kissed me on the cheek she then floated back to the cart and took the dress of and yet again I looked at her green nipples. After a while of looking she found a yellow combination of clothes that came with a yellow skirt that was 2 inches above her knees and a tight shirt that looked like a yellow tank top that was really flexible and stretchy that she also liked.

We bought the clothes that costed 200.00 dollers witch was a good deal since they where pretty and I also bought Crystal a sky blue mini skirt with 4 cloth pieces similar to a Meloetta's pirouette dress and a white polo tank top we thanked the man for helping us and left. then we went to a regular store and bought 5 polo shirts, 3 pairs of jeans and 3 pairs of shoes then left to find a food stand because Melody and me where getting hungry

I bought as some nachos for me and Melody to share and 2 sodas from a food stand we also bought a lot of pokemon food for everyone and also some food for Alex then we headed home with all the new stuff and food for our new room mates

Melifor: hope you liked this chapter and sorry I didn't post as promised but I was lazy

Crystal: Next chapter will be my point of view from when Nikolai was gone

Nikolai: what did you do Crystal?

Alex: We had some fun

Alex: the good kind of fun

Melody: wow thoes nachos where so good. First time I ate some in a long time :D

Nikolai: . . . . .

Melody: then me and Nikolai might have some fun later on in life

Crystal: seem's fair but you better not become Melody's girlfriend

Nikolai: Nope because I love you Crystal

Melifor: It seems fair because Crsytal and alex had fun so Nikolai and Melody should have fun too.

Melifor: anyways I will update and their will be a lemon scene next chapter so yeah :/ Peace :D


	11. Chapter 11

Time to live life

Hello people This is chapter 11 and yeah this one is pretty long and is based on Crystals point of view and how she and Alex became close friends. I like to thank all of you for 442 views that is more than I would ever imagined to have and this means that the story is a success and I will still be writing now enough of that and on with the story

Crystals Point of view

Nikolai shut the door behind him I soon walked to the window because I didn't feel like floating besides it makes good exercise I put one foot in front of the other until I got to the window then I looked out to see if they were gone.

"So what do you want to do" Said Crytsal as she turned around to look at alex in her ripped up clothes

"I don't know but I am hungry" said alex rubbing her stomach

"Dont worry Nikolai will be back soon with some food" I said with a little smile

"Good so...What can we do to pass some time?"

"I don't know" I said but just then a dirty idea came into my mind

"Oh I know of a game we can play" I said with a smirk

"Really what?" Alex said with a smile and her hands together

"truth or dare" I said with a wide smug on my face (smile)

"Cool what are the rules" Alex said

"Only two rules you can't pick truth and you can't say no to a dare...No rules" I said

"Epic" Said alex. After a while of doing stupid dares I finally decided to make my move

"I dare you to get naked" I said with a devilish look on my face

"What?" Alex said with her eyes on me

"I dare you to get naked" I said again

"Fine" alex then started to get up and take off all of her clothes well what was left of them and revealed her C-cuped breast and her pussy. She then sat criss cross applesauce on the floor in front of me

"Now it is my turn" she said with a smirk

"I dare you to take of all of your clothes too" Alex said with a wide smile on her face

I then got up and started to strip in front of her pulling down my dress slowly revealing by well rounded breast with green nipples and green pussy lips

"Its my turn again I dare you to eat my pussy out" I said blushing a little under my eyes. I then layed flat on the floor and spread my legs wide apart while alex also got into position and started to lick around my clitoris. She started to lick slowly then start going faster and faster then she made her way into my Vaginal opening.

"A...Alex...that..feels...good" I said between breaths

"You like it don't you" she said then shortly after she stuck her index figure into me then stimulated my G-spot really fast then stuck her tongue as far as she could into my vagina

"OH...OH..YES" I said basically screaming at her. I put my hand on her head on brought her as close to my lips as I could and it was only a matter of time before I came

"Oh shit im close" I said panting between breaths

"Well it took you a while" Alex said as she chuckled a little and licked harder and rougher. A few more licks later...

"IM CUMMING" I said as I wrapped my legs around alex's head and realised my fluid on to her waiting mouth

"Mmmm you taste good" Alex said as she licked up all of my cum sauce

"Now it is my turn" Alex said while standing up and getting on her side

"I dare you to grind your pussy against mine"

"?" I was kinda confused about this so I did my best to follow her instructions. Once we where in place I started to hump onto her pussy and the result I felt a chill up my spine. We started humping faster then it turned into grinding roughly and we kept doing this for a good 20 minutes until I felt my orgasm coming on and we did it over drive.

"Oh Crystal im close"

"Me too alex" I said with a smile on my face. We both came at the same time and got cleaned up just in time because Nikolai and Melody busted through the door with all the new stuff they bought.

"Were Back" Nikolai said as he put all the stuff back and Melody wearing the first dress she picked out.

"Hey alex did you have fun while we were gone" asked Melody with her cheerful smile and her paddle shaped hands on her chest. We got the food and alex released her other pokemon and we all sat on the floor and started eating.

Melifor: hope you liked this chapter and I will keep on updating please leave a review and if you don't know how then go to google and search up time to live life fanfiction and it should be the first box/link thing click on that then

scroll down and you should leave see the review so yeah :/

peace :D

P.S starting today im updating every saterday because im going to make the chapters longer and in more detail for you guys so don't rage just wait sorry but it will pay of at the end :D peace


	12. Chapter 12

Time to live life

Well guys and gals I think you deserve a good chapter because I made you wait a week and I know that some of you like this series I am making but remember I am still a noob on writing lemons so yeah o-0 and enjoy the chapter

When we all got done eating we laid back against the wall and watched the other made jokes and laughed at them and It was Crystals turn

"What did one saggy tit say to the other"

"I don't know" Said Melody looking at Crystal with her head tilted a little to her right

"We need to get some supporters or people will think we are nuts" Said Crystal while everyone started to laugh so hard we all looked like a tomato when I think I even saw Alex struggle for air but we stood dead silent when we heard the door bell ring I got up and started to walk towards the door

"Nikolai who is is" asked Alex and Crystal almost st the exact same time

"Must be the moving guys with my stuff" I said. I opened the door and say a chubby little short man with a Mario mustache and a Luigi hat

"Yesh" I said trying not to laugh at the mans problems

"Does Nikolai Marsh live here?" asked the wierd man

"Its Nikolai Marsh and yes I live here" I said annoyed at the man for saying my name incorrect

"We have some stuff for you do you want us to help you unpack?" asked another man walking out from behind the truck he also had a Mario mustache but was defected because he shaved half of it and I could not help but stare and try to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah..s..sure" I finally managed to say

"OK BOYS UNLOAD THE FURNITURE" said the short chubby man with the mario mustach. Shortly after his command the rest of his fellow workers started to get some boxes labeled clothes, shoes, and other stuff that came in boxes. After what seemed like forever the moving people took the last of the things inside the house. I offered them some water but they didn't want any they just said they where going to stop at Mc Donalds on their way back. I thanked them and closed the door behind them as they left.

"CRYSTAL...ALEX...MELODY..." I shouted as they came down stairs

"Yes Nikolai" said Crystal, Alex, and Melody at the same time

"What are you guys doing right now?" I asked with curiosity

"We are helping you unpack" said Melody with her cheerful smile that she always has

"Thanks guys the sooner that we get done the better" I said with a smile and filled with gratitude Crystal then floated down the stairs then touched the soft white carpet and then started to walk over to me "No problem love" Said Crystal as she gave me a kiss on the cheek she then went to go bend over to get a box and happily exposed her nice rear end to me.

I turned to the clock and noticed that it was 7:00 and that we wasted about 3 hour's unloading out things from the truck (I dont even know what time they got home or unpacked Im just saying so live with it) so that ment that we only had 4 more hour's to get more than 3/4 of the all the stuff in place and their was still a mess in the living room.

"Wow this might take a while..." I then got an idea I reached over to my belt with all of my pokeballs on it and released everyone out of them

"Ok guys I need you to help out with the moving process" I noticed that radiation looked at me like if I was some kind of idiot

"So please move the boxes up or organize them by putting the items inside the box into places that you think they belong like boxes labeled dishes go in the kitchen" I said getting a quick look at everyone

"Now go" I said pointing at some boxes and I thought my pokemon took it like a game or something because everyone started to charge over to boxes and either picked them up using psychic or in their hands the rest just tried to push the boxes to certain positions and by the looks of it they treated it like a race to whoever can do the most work.

After about an houre Melody, Metal, and Crystal where all using their psychic powers to put the items inside on some cabinets and closets because they have finished moving their part of the boxes and now they are unpacking them. I checked the clock and it was 8:00 p.m and we where almost done all we needed to was to take the 3 beds upstairs and move the t.v over to the shelf and hok the wireless router and cables and all that other complicated stuff.

We got finished everything thanks to my Pokemon, Crystal's, Melody's, and Alex's help so we all sat on the brown sofa and turned on the television we watched Freddy vs Jason on the sify cannel we where in the middle of the channel until cloud got really scared and jumped on to my lap and I think that Crystal got kind of jealous because she cuddled up to me and I wraped my arm around her and pulled her close to me I think she was scared to because she was really holding on to me with a tough grip.

We where at the part where Jason was on fire and walking through a corn field and one person was running for his life and then the machete went right through him and I don't think that Alex took it too well.

"OH MY GOSH" said alex with her eyes closed and grabbing Melody that was sitting between her and Crystal and started to hold her tight like if Melody was a teddy bear, I laughed and just kept watching the got to the part where Freddy turned into a caterpillar or something and smoked some then left then it jumped into the guys mouth in the next room in the abandoned hospital and Alex was wanted to throw up on poor Melody.

"Alex I think its better if you just go to bed and not make a blanket of throw up on us" Melody said in the middle of alex's hands

"I think you are right." Alex said she stood up...looking like she was sea sick

"Goodnight" she said as she let go of Melody and started to walk over to her room upstairs

"Goodnight Alex" we all said looking at her walk up the steps. After the movie was over it was about 10:00 p.m and radiation starting with his stomach problems.

"Blaziken...en...blaze" Radiation said with his claw like hands on his stomach

"Im hungry too" said Melody with her paddle shaped hands behind her head and looking at the credits

"Me too" said Crsytal holding me with both of her hands on my chest and my hand wrapped around her pushing her closer to me. Now I could not say no because not only was everyone hungry but now Crystal was hungary too and I have to admit I was getting a little hungary to so I just decided to make some food I went to our fancy log kitchen and out of nowhere melody pulled out a chicken by the throat it was still alive.

"Melody where did you get that chicken" I asked looking at Melody strangling the poor chicken.

"while you tripped I found this cute little fat chicken and I took it with me" She said with her face turning into poker face.I made the chicken then we ate then everyone went straight to bed and me and Crystal slept together on my bed while Melody went into Alex's room to sleep

Melifor: this chapter isn't too long well not compared to the others... well hope u liked this chapter and keep reading peace :D and have a nice day


	13. Chapter 13

TIME TO LIVE LIFE

It was 7:00 when my clock woke me up and I got up to turn it off but before I could do anything I had to take Crystal off me because she was literally sleeping on top of me. I thought for a moment and came up with a plan. I jumped out of bed really fast and started screaming at the top of my lungs and flinging my arms while that happened I ran and turned the clock up and was about to jump pack into bed but by the time I turned around Crystal was fully awake and had her head was leaning against her hand that was on a soft fluffy pillow.

"The fuck was that all about?" said Crystal with a puzzled look

"Idk" I said not really knowing why I did that

"And they say Alex was a lunatical delinquent" said Crystal with a Jeering expression on her face I had a Glazed expression on my face due to confusion but soon got what it ment when I remembered about what they said alex looked like.

"And your point is?" I said with the same look on my face

"You're a lunatical bitch at times" said Crystal "but your my bitch". I then looked at her with a smile and walked back to the bed where Crystal was sleeping and I got under the covers next to Crystals nude, warm, and sexy body (since pokemon do not wear pajamas).

"Is that true?" I said to her as my hand started navigating through her body and the effect of this was she started to moan in arousal.

"Wow Nikolai your hands are so soft" she said now completely full arousal and I think she started to get horny because she grabbed my hand and put it on her pussy.

"Oh yes that feels nice." Crsytal said with her eyes half closed and her mouth open " A little more in their"

"The honor is mine honey" I said as I shoved one finger into her pussy and thrusted it in and out very slowly and getting little moans from her then I slid another figure in her pussy and started to rub her G-spot with my index figure.

"This is exactly why I love you Nikolai" said Crystal " you really know how to treat a gardevoir"

"I know"

I then thursted my fingers faster into her pussy plus I started to rub her tail hole with my thumb making her scream out and have an orgasm almost instantly and I happily licked it all up.

"Wow that felt good" she said with a devilish look forming on her face "Time to give back the favor". I gulped as she went under the covers and removed my boxers slowly from me I was rock hard with my 7 inched cock.

"Well what do we have her" said crystal "looks like your up and ready to go"

"You bet I am" I said with a smirk on my face "And it's just waiting for a good blowjob"

"Well I think it won't wait any longer" as Crystal said that she put her mouth close to my dick and I could literally feel her warm breath steam through my waiting member and without any hesitation she put her mouth on the tip and slowly licked all around it I couldn't help but put my head back against the pillow.

"You seem to like this"

"You...b..bet I do" I said between moans and groans. After a while she deep-throated me and I was in heaven and I started to release my pre cum which Crystal happily licked up and swallowed

"MMMhm" I heard Crystal mumble because she had her mouth full and I guess the pre-cum tasted sweat / good

"..D..dont..talk..with..y..your...mouth..full...lo..ve.." I said trying to playfully make fun of her but was kinda hard when you are getting the best blowjob you could wish for

"Mmmmhmmm"

". . . . ." after a while of the deep throat treatment I felt my nuts tense up and I knew I was close to my orgasm but I tried to hold it back

"Ahh. Shit im close baby" I said "ho..w..about you spice..t-hings...u...up"

"Ok" she said telepathic. She then rubbed my nut sack with one hand and stroked my dick with the other. I don't know how she supported herself since she was under the bed sheets and I couldn't really notice but I didn't even bother since I hit my orgasm screaming like that fat bitch from skrillex "YES OH MY GOSH" (or was it god idk...). I was panting heavily trying to catch my breath and when I finally did I was happy to see Crystal cuddling with my arm.

"How was that for spice things up?" she said with a Blissful emotion on her face, she looked really cute like always.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" I said with a smirk on my face

"Umm you mention it almost everyday" she said looking into my eyes. and I couldn't help but stare into her aqua blue eye's

"So ready for the main event" I said grabbing on of her butt cheeks and playfully squeezing it in my hands

"I'm more than ready" she said with a smile forming in her face

"But..." she said

"But what?" I said confused

"Lets save that for tonight" she said

"Why?"

"Im hungary" she said getting up out of bed and walking to the closet where she had her clothes in and grabbing the sky blue mini skirt I bought her and the white polo tank top that I also bought her, she started to put the polo shirt on covering her well-rounded breast with blue cute nipples she then grabbed the Meloetta pirouette dress like mini-skirt and was about to put it on before I reminded her.

"Arn't you forgetting something?" I asked her as she looked back at me with the skirt still in her hands

"what?" she said

"Well your blue pussy is dripping white stuff and our hair is a mess" I said starting to get out of bed and grabbing my towl to take a shower.

"Oh right" she said looking down and seeing her pussy still dripping some of her juice's " I forgot all about that"

"Well you coming?" I said with an Alluring smile on my face "There are plenty of towels"

"Fuck yeah im coming why wouldn't I?" she said as she took of her polo shirt and grabbed a random towel and wrapped herself in it then she walked over to me and we held our hands together I turned the knob on the door and opened it and I got hit in the head by one of Melody's punch's (she was in her pirouette form) that knocked my on to the floor and Crystal was about to get hit by Alex's frying pan attack but due to Crystal's fast reflexes she dodged it and took the frying pan away from alex and used psychic to make alex and melody kneel on the ground infrount of us.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BULLSHIT FOR?" I said as Crystal helped my up with a caring look on her face.

"Well we heard a crazy scream and stomping so we thought your room got jumped and so..." Melody said with a regretful sad look on her face "We got ready for whatever was going to come out of that door" Alex finished speaking for Melody.

"How long have you been out here?" Crystal asked pointing at the clock on the right wall that read 7:30 on it

"About fifteen minutes" Alex said with a smile

"So you mean to tell me that you were just standing here for 15 minutes doing arceus know's what and waiting for an ass hole to come out holding a gun with me and crystal next to him?" I finished saying feeling kind of stresses out and my eye started twitching

"Yep" Melody said with a smile.

I then told them to go down stairs and make food while me and Crystal take a nice shower. Then I walked to the bathroom with Crystal on my side and them going down the steps.

Melifor: Its late and my brother is fucking dyeing to get the computer so yeah :/ and remember if you have a seemingly large penis or nice boobs hit the fav/ follow botten that really helps alot peace. (im not a perve ._.)


End file.
